Suplantación de Identidad
by Hollyday's Moon
Summary: ¿Que sería capaz de hacer con tal de volver a ver a los seres que mas amas? ¿Tu marido será capaz de darse cuenta que no eres tu?. Ese es el caso de Hermione quien tendrá que luchar mucho para volver a ver a sus hijos y a su amado Draco
1. La Despedida

**Capítulo I:**** La Despedida**

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, unos pocos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la casa, los cuales dejaban demostrados que había sido un día muy soleado. Por la ventana delantera se podía ver un gran jardín, lleno de extrañas y hermosas flores, las cuales hacían que la casa luciera más bella de lo que era. De pronto se comienzan a escuchar murmullos cerca de la puerta principal y el sonido de las llaves indica que sus moradores han llegado.

– Mamá, ¿porqué tenemos que entrar como simples muggles cada vez que salimos de casa? – preguntó Ryan

– Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces Ryan, seguridad ante todo ante todo hijo, ¡Seguridad! – contestó Hermione

– Pero entonces, ¿de que nos sirve la magia si no la podemos usar? – preguntó Grace

– Aunque nos apareciéramos ustedes dos no podrían hacerlo por si mismos – repuso Mara en un tono no muy agradable indicando a sus hermanos

– ¡Ya basta!, hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, no quiero volver a oírlos discutir este tema, ¡¿Esta Claro?! – dijo Draco

– ¡Si papá! – respondieron sus hijos al unísono.

Hermione y Draco se habían casa hacía 20 años, al mes de haber salido de Hogwarts, y tenían 3 hijos: Mara, Ryan y Grace.

Mara es su hija mayor y este año entrara a Hogwarts para cursar el séptimo curso, pertenece a la casa de Slytherin y en quinto año recibió su insignia de prefecta. Gracias a su gran talento para jugar Quidditch (herencia de su padre), en tercero fue aceptada en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, y este año fue elegida capitana del equipo. Su cabello es tan largo y rubio, con unos ojos grises idénticos a los de Draco lo que hace que todos le digan que es la versión femenina de su padre, tanto física como psicológicamente. Le sigue su hermano, Ryan, quien cursa quinto año en Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de su hermana pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor. Es de piel blanca, cabello rubio, pero sus ojos son de color miel, herencia de su madre. En cuanto a su personalidad podemos decir que tiene una mezcla muy especial entre su padre y su madre, aunque siempre prima su lado materno por sobre la de su padre. Y por último tenemos a la menor de la familia Malfoy; Grace, quien este año entra a Hogwarts por lo que aún no sabe a que casa pertenece, posee una gran cabellera castaña, pero sus ojos son tan grises como los de su padre y hermana y su piel es tan blanca que da la impresión que nunca ha visto la luz del sol. Por su personalidad se podría decir que no es hija ni de hermione ni de draco, sino más bien en ese aspecto parece ser hija de Harry como siempre se lo ha dicho su madre, muy a pesar de Draco.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, rápidamente los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones ya que era un poco tarde y en la mañana tendrían que madrugar para poder tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, mientras que Draco se sentó en su sillón favorito y comenzó a leer el periódico y Hermione se había dirigido a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y cuando volvió al living vio que Draco había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, así que lentamente se acercó, lo besó y le dijo al oído moviéndolo un poco.

– Amor, ¡despierta!, vete a la cama que mañana hay que madrugar

– Esta bien – dijo entre sueños

Así que se levantó del sofá, besó a su esposa y subió a su habitación, mientras que Hermione terminó de beberse su vaso con agua y siguió a su esposo.

En la mañana, la casa estaba convertida en un campo de batalla, los gritos se podían escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, preguntas como ¿Quién ha visto mi libro? ¿Quién tomó mi varita? ¿Quién tiene mi escoba?, eran las más frecuentes y aunque Hermione desde niños les había enseñado a preparar su baúl con anterioridad, esto ha sido lo único que sus hijos aún no han podido aprender. De pronto se escucha una bocina que provenía del exterior de la casa y diez minutos después todos estaban en el interior del vehículo.

– ¡Todos los años es lo mismo!, ¿cuando van a entender que tienen que ordenar sus baúles a tiempo?, aprendan de su hermana, la menor y es quien les ha dado el ejemplo, cuando debería haber sido al revés – dijo Draco muy enfadado con sus hijos.

– Cariño, ya pasó, lo importante es que ya tienen todo y pronto llegaremos a King Cross's – repuso Hermione

– Herms, no trates de justificar a tus hijos, ya que están bastante grandes como para que estén actuando como niños de cinco años – dijo Draco molesto

– ¡No los estoy justificando!, solo digo que lo hecho, echo está y no hay necesidad de seguir discutiendo – contestó Hermione muy molesta con el comentario de su marido

La familia llegó a King Cross's cuando aun faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana, así que rápidamente entraron al anden 9 ⅓, cuando estaban en la estación, Mara se despidió de su madre pues tenia que presentarse en el vagón de prefectos, mientras que Grace y Ryan subieron al tren en busca de un vagón y luego bajaron a despedirse de su madre ya que su padre dictaba clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Estaban en eso cuando de pronto ven que dos figuras se acercan a ellos.

– ¡Draco! ¡Hermione!, ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Ginny saludando a Draco y dándole un gran abrazo a Hermione

– Bien gracias – respondió Draco

– ¿Y donde esta Mara que no la veo por ninguna parte? – pregunto Harry

– ¡En el tren! –respondieron Ryan y Grace al unísono

– Harry, ¿Dónde están James y Lindsey? – preguntó Draco

– Están con Ron y Luna, ¡ah! Ahí están – contesto

James y Lindsey eran los hijos de Harry y Ginny. Lindsey era la mayor y cursaba sexto año en Hogwarts, pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, su cabello es largo y negro con unos ojos color azul intenso, todo lo contrario a su hermano quien cursaba quinto año y al igual que Ryan pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, su cabello es de un rojo intenso, con un color de ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Harry.

– ¡Lindsey! ¡James! ¿Cómo están?, desde el cumpleaños de Harry que no los veo – dijo Hermione

– Bien, gracias – respondió James

– Chicos, será mejor que suban al tren ya que esta por partir – dijo Draco en dirección a sus hijos.

– Adios madre, nos veremos en vacaciones – dijo Grace

Pronto el tren comenzó a avanzar y Hermione vio como este doblaba en una curva hasta perderse de vista

–Pronto nos veremos – pensó

Lo que ella no sabia es que eso no sería posible.


	2. El Secuestro

**Capítulo II:**

Mientras tanto en el tren, los chicos estaban sentados en uno de los vagones centrales, cuando de pronto sienten que alguien viene y medio segundo después aparece un chico pelirrojo, de unos once años, con la respiración agitada.

– Hasta que los encontré – dijo con la voz entrecortada

– ¡Nick!, ¿pero donde te habías metido? – pregunto James

– Lo que paso es que yo me despedí de mis padres y me subí al último vagón, pensando que ustedes no había llegado, pero cuando me di cuenta que el tren partió, entonces me puse a buscar vagón por vagón haber si los encontraba – explicó

– Pero Nick, ¿no se te ocurrió buscarnos primero sin traer _todo_ tu equipaje?, hubiere sido más práctico – dijo Grace

– Y a ti en que te molesta de cómo llegó, creo que eso es asunto suyo, ¿no te parece? – dijo Ryan

– ¡Tu no te metas!, yo solo estaba dando una opinión – contento Grace lanzándole a su hermano una mirada digna de su apellido

– Si no dejan de pelear tendré que castigarlos recuerden que soy prefecta y el año escolar ya comenzó – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

– No te atreverías, ¿verdad Mara? – dijo Ryan

– ¿Crees que no lo haría? – contesto Mara en un tono desafiante

– ¡Claro que no lo harías!, porque de lo contrario papá se enterará de que en realidad fuiste tú quien rompió su escoba y no el elfo como le dijiste – respondió Ryan con una amplia sonrisa

– ¡No serias capaz…! – exclamo Mara lanzándole a su hermano una mirada asesina

– ¡Claro que si!, así que yo en tu lugar comenzaría a tratarme con mas respeto – dijo Ryan

Mara abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró de inmediato pues en ese momento apareció el carrito del almuerzo, haciendo que todos recordaran cuan hambre tenían. El resto del viaje lo dedicaron a hablar de diversos temas: Quidditch, colegio, música, etc… hasta que Grace hablo.

– ¿Cómo los trata papá en el colegio? – preguntó a sus hermanos

– Como a todos – contestó Ryan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

– Mira Grace, si pensaste que tendrías algún privilegio por ser su hija pues te equivocas, es más, creo que eso es una desventaja para nosotros – dijo Mara

– ¿Una desventaja?, ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Lindsey

– Pues como nos conoce desde siempre, él sabe de nuestras capacidades

Y por ende sabe de lo que somos capaces, así siempre nos está exigiendo mucho más que al resto – contestó Ryan

– Y otra cosa Grace, ni se te ocurra llamarlo "papá" en medio de la clase – la advirtió Mara

– ¿Y se puede saber porque? – preguntó

– Porque el en colegio, él es tu maestro, no tu padre, así que debes tratarlo con el mismo respeto que tratas a McGonagall o a Snape – respondió Ryan

– Será mejor cambiarnos, pronto llegaremos a Hogsmeade – dijo James

– Nick, ¿Qué te pasa?, haz estado muy callado durante el viaje – preguntó Grace

– Nada, no te preocupes – respondió Nick

Así que los chicos se pusieron sus uniformes y cinco minutos después el tren se detenía en la estación de Hogsmeade.

– Nos vemos en el colegio chicos – dijo Mara

Y con esto tanto ella como Lindsey, Ryan y James desaparecieron de vista. Una vez estando fuera del tren, Grace y Nick escucharon una voz muy ronca y que arrastraba las palabras

– ¡PRIMER AÑO!, ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO! – gritó Draco, quien había sido elegido para ir en busca de los nuevos alumnos, pues Hagrid estaba un poco delicado de salud

Pronto un grupo de chicos y chicas se había reunido delante de Draco; muchos con cara de asustados y otros claramente felices. Grace y Nick habían conseguido llegar hasta la primera fila así que fueron los primeros en subir al bote junto a Draco y a un chico muy misterioso

– Papá….Este digo… profesor Malfoy… ¡eh! …¿Falta mucho para llegar a Hogwarts?– preguntó Grace un poco preocupada por la reacción de su padre

– Veo que sus hermanos han hablado con usted y le han explicado las reglas de juego Srta. Malfoy – dijo Draco regalándole una sonrisa a su hija – Y no, falta muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts – añadió

Pronto tuvieron ante ellos la primera imagen de Hogwarts

– Llegamos – murmuró Nick

_Mientras tanto en el gran comedor.-_

Todos los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Mara en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que Ryan, Lindsey y James en la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Mara observaba que Ryan estaba conversando con Michael McCarthy, su mejor amigo. Estaba en eso cuando de pronto siente que alguien se sienta a su lado.

– Mara ¿Dónde esta tu padre?, ya debería haber llegado – preguntó Christopher.

Christopher era el mejor amigo de Mara, es hijo de Pansy y Blaise, por lo que tanto ellos como Draco siempre han insinuado su deseo de verlos casados, pero ambos siempre les han dejado bien en claro a sus padres que solo son amigos, y al igual que Mara cursa séptimo año de Hogwarts y pertenece a la casa de Slytherin.

– Querrás decir el profesor Malfoy, Chris – contestó Mara mirando hacia la mesa de profesores viendo que la silla de su padre estaba vacía.

– Está bien, ¿Sabes donde esta el profesor Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar

– No lo se, ya debería estar aquí, pero no te preocupes que lo voy a averiguar – contestó Mara poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Ryan, ¿sabes donde esta papá? – preguntó

– No lo se, debería estar acá en este momento – contestó su hermano.

En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de alumnos encabezados por Draco, por lo que Mara no pudo volver a la mesa de Slytherin así que se vio obligada a sentarse junto a su hermano. Pronto la caravana de estudiantes de detuvo delante de un taburete con un sombrero encima, él cual comenzó a cantar una linda canción de bienvenida. Cuando el sombrero terminó su canción el comedor estalló en aplausos y Draco sacó un pergamino enrollado que contenía los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes

– Lo que ven en frente es el sombrero seleccionador, cada uno de ustedes se lo pondrá y de esa manera sabrán a que casa han de pertenecer – habló Draco, – Pero antes, quisiera pedirle a la Srta. Malfoy que por favor regrese a la mesa que le corresponde – añadió dejando en claro que estaba realmente molesto

– De inmediato _Profesor_ – respondió Mara volviendo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Entonces Draco comenzó a nombrar uno a uno a los nuevos estudiantes hasta que… ¡Malfoy, GRACE!, entonces Grace se acercó hacía adelante, se sentó en el banquillo y su padre le colocó el sombrero.

– Umm… veo muchas cualidades aquí, recuerdo que años atrás un chico también tenía muchas cualidades, pero en esa ocasión lo envíe a Gryffindor, veamos esta vez como te resulta en….

– ¡SLYTHERIN! – dijo el sombrero a todo el comedor.

Y con estas palabras la mesa más alejada a la derecha estalló en aplausos mientras Grace se reunía con ellos y tomaba asiento junto a su hermana.

– ¡Felicidades! – dijo Mara

– Ahora somos tres contra dos – repuso Grace

– Querrás decir tres contra tres – añadió Christopher.

La lista siguió corriendo hasta que fue el turno de Nick, quien dio la sorpresa cuando el sombrero lo selecciono en Slytherin, nadie podía creer que un Weasley hubiese sido seleccionado en aquella casa, así que cuando Nick llegó a la mesa, se sentó entre Mara y Grace, posó su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

– Nick, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Grace un poco asustada por la reacción de Nick

– Mi padre va a matarme cuando se entere – dijo entre sollozos

– Nadie va a matarte Nick, son cosas que pasan, sino mira lo que pasó cuando Ryan quedo en Gryffindor, sí mi padre hasta lo felicitó y no le dio mayor importancia a _ese_ pequeño detalle como lo llama él – contestó Mara para tranquilizar a Nick

Y con esto Nick pareció tranquilizarse. Pronto empezaría el banquete pero no sin antes seleccionar a Zabini, Michelle, quien resultó ser la última integrante de Gryffindor.

– Ahora somos cuatro contra cuatro – dijo Mara divertida mientras observaba como Chris y Michelle se mataban con la mirada.

– ¡Chris!, reacciona – dijo Grace sacudiendo a Chris para que reaccionara

– _Estas_ si que serán vacaciones, una serpiente y un león en casa, _¡Que Felicidad!_ – dijo Chris

– ¡Bienvenido al club! – respondieron Grace y Mara al unísono

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

– Espero que este año sea muy provechoso para todos, les deseo mucha suerte en este nuevo año académico que comienza – dijo Dumbledore – Que comience el banquete – añadió

Y con estas palabras aparecieron en la mesa diferentes tipos de comidas y platos exóticos, así que el banquete transcurrió sin novedades, y al término de este el profesor Dumbledore envió a los estudiantes a dormir.

––––––––––––––––––––––––o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño, siempre le ocurría el primer día de escuela, así que para poder dormir decidió dar un paseo por la casa, que aunque estuviera vacía siempre había alguno que otro ruido que a Hermione le gustaba escuchar. Primero se dirigió hacía la habitación de Grace, la cual estaba limpia y pulcra.

– Igual que su padre – pensó

Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ryan, la cual estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor: dorado y escarlata. A Hermione le encantaba esa habitación, pues le recordaba su época escolar. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto vio que el suelo había algo brillante y cuando se acercó a cogerlo se percató que era una insignia dorada y escarlata, con una gran _P_ grabada en el centro.

– ¡Por Merlín! Ryan – exclamó al darse cuenta que su hijo no se había percatado de la insignia, así que la guardó en su bolsillo para enviársela a primera hora por la mañana.

Y por último se dirigió hacía la habitación de Mara, la cual a diferencia de la Ryan y Grace, esta estaba extremadamente desordenada y decorada con los típicos colores de Slytherin. Libros, plumas, pergaminos estaban tirados en el piso, así que rápidamente tomó todos los libros, plumas y pergaminos y los puso en una mesa que Mara tenía cerca de la ventana. Estaba terminando de ordenar cuando de pronto siente un gran estruendo en la cocina, así que rápidamente corrió a su habitación en busca de su varita. Estaba en plena búsqueda cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

– Yo que tu no haría eso, Granger – dijo el encapuchado

Y de un solo movimiento de varita dejo a Hermione atada mágicamente, y junto a ella desapareció de la casa


	3. El inicio de la Venganza

Alguien le había tapado la boca con la mano y no sabia donde demonios estaba, lo único que sabia es que alguien estaba a su lado, afortunadamente había alcanzado a coger su varita antes de que el desconocido la cogiese por lo que en un descuido de su captor logró deshacer el hechizo y golpear al encapuchado en plena ingle; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su marido en el piso y con la respiración entre contada.

— ¡DRACO MALFOY! — Grito — ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE JUGARME UNA BROMA TAN MACABRA COMO ESTA, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!, ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO! —añadió tendiéndole una mano para que su marido pudiese ponerse de pie y percatándose que estaba en el patio de su casa

— Ya se que no debí asustarte de esa manera— dijo Draco —pero me pareció ver a alguien dentro de la casa, por eso te saque tan rápido, fue lo único que se me ocurrió— añadió abrazando a su esposa.

—Quizás fue tu propia sombra la que viste, porque solo estaba yo en la casa— dijo la castaña con irritación

— Ya lo se, pero mejor prevenir que curar— replicó mirando a su mujer con cara de angelito

—Cariño, ¿puedo saber que haces en casa a estas horas de la noche? — dijo la castaña un tanto extrañada por la presencia de su esposo tan tarde en la casa, pero a la vez tratando de contener la rabia que tenia

—Es que olvide unos libros que necesito para preparar la clase de mañana a los de séptimo— respondió el rubio entrando a la casa y yendo hasta su dormitorio de donde cogió dos grandes libros.

—Aprovechando que estas aquí, ¿podrías entregarle esto a los niños? — Dijo Hermione entregándole dos paquetes iguales a su marido— uno es para Mara y el otro para Ryan— añadió sacando los paquetes de su mesa de noche

—Apostaría 1000 galeones a que son las cosas que olvidaron aquí— Draco hablo guardándolos en su maletín.

—Pues así es, y esta vez trata de no regañarlos ¿o ya olvidaste que todos los años recibías un paquete igual a estos con las cosas que olvidabas en la mansión? —le contesto la castaña

—No lo he olvidado, pero esto es distinto—replicó Draco—y será mejor que me vaya, porque de lo contrario no respondo de mí—añadió lanzándole a su esposa una mirada seductora

Así que besó a la castaña y se dirigió hasta el living para entrar en la chimenea, no sin antes dirigirse nuevamente a su esposa, la cual ya estaba escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación

— ¡Hermione! —la llamó desde el living

— ¿Si, amor? —respondió ella apareciendo rápidamente

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo cariño— le respondió abrazándolo fuerte y dándole un pequeño beso

— Duerme bien amor, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar; no es un buen ejemplo que la directora de San Mungo llegue tarde a su primer día de trabajo después de sus merecidas vacaciones—habló el rubio abrasando por la cintura a su esposa y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

—Lo se amor, pero sabes que me cuesta conciliar el sueño el primer día de escuela, más ahora que Grace también esta en Hogwarts—repuso Hermione—a propósito ¿Cuál es su casa? —añadió aunque ella ya suponía la respuesta por la expresión de su marido

—Slytherin, amor—contestó Draco con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios

—Pues dale mis felicitaciones cuando la veas—

—Se lo diré en cuanto la vea cariño, no te preocupes—dijo—y será mejor que me vaya, aun me faltan algunas cosas que revisar para la clase de mañana

—Y aparte de Mara, ¿Cuál de nuestros hijos tendrá el _privilegio_ de tenerte como profesor mañana? —preguntó la castaña con su voz más tierna

—Mañana—dijo pensando—tendré a los tres en clases mañana, y estado pensando darle clases particulares a Mara, ya que es su último año quiero que sus ÉXTASIS sean los mejores, como se espera de un Malfoy—

—Trata de no ser tan exigente con ella—lo reprendió la castaña—recuerda que tiene otras materias que estudiar

—Lo pensaré, aunque no te aseguro nada—contesto Draco— bueno ahora si que será mejor que me vaya, descansa amor—le dijo a Hermione antes de besarla e irse por la red flu hasta el colegio

––––––––––––––––––––––––o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los alumnos ya estaban reunidos en el gran comedor disfrutando del desayuno. En la mesa de Slytherin; Mara, Grace y Christopher discutían sobre sus nuevos horarios, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor; Ryan y James discutían acerca de las posibilidades que Gryffindor tiene para ganar la copa de la casa, Lindsey conversaba con Oliver sobre los TIMOS que él tendría que dar al terminar el año, mientras que Michelle hablaba con Electra Mackenzie, una chica de primero de conoció en la sala común. Pronto sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases; Grace, Michelle, Nick y Electra a Transformaciones, Ryan, James y Oliver a Pociones; Lindsey a Herbología y Mara y Christopher a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mara y Chris llegaron cinco minutos antes pero para desgracia de Mara solo estaban disponibles los asientos de primera fila, por lo que puso su bolso justo en frente de la mesa del profesor.

—Odio sentarme tan cerca de la mesa del maestro, sobre todo en la clase de defensa—dijo Mara de espaldas a la mesa del maestro—siento que desde aquí mi padre solo se preocupara de que preste o no atención a su clase—añadió

—Pues créame Srta. Malfoy que esa nunca ha sido mi intensión—dijo una voz detrás de ella—aunque por supuesto que debo estar al pendiente de que _todos_ mis alumnos presten atención a mi clase—añadió evitando reírse del comentario de su hija

—Lo siento _profesor_—dijo la muchacha tomando asiento

Y con esto la clase transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, por lo que en cuanto sonó el timbre, Mara y Chris tomaron sus mochilas, y se disponían a salir cuando alguien les habla.

—Srta. Malfoy, ¿tendría la amabilidad de acompañarme a mi despacho?, tengo un asunto importante que hablar con usted—dijo Draco a su hija mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas dentro de su maletín

— _¿Tiene que ser ahora?,_ tengo clases en quince minutos—respondió la chica con el típico acento sarcástico propio de los Malfoy

— ¡Si!, ¡ahora!

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Draco le indico a su hija una silla para que ella tomara asiento, luego tomó un trozo de pergamino, escribió algo que Mara no alcanzo a ver y lo envió con su lechuza personal, por lo que dedujo que el mensaje era para alguno de sus hermanos.

— ¿Paso algo en casa, _profesor_? — pregunto Mara para romper aquel silencio tan incomodo que se había formado entre ella y su padre

—Nada grave, Srta. Malfoy—contestó un tanto cortante, por lo que la chica no volvió a hablar.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y una cabellera rubia apareció de entre las sombras

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar Padre? — pregunto Ryan un tanto desconcertado al ver a su hermana en el despacho también

— Así es Sr. Malfoy, tome asiento por favor— le informó Draco indicándole un asiento a su hijo

— Si, profesor

— Los he mandado a llamar a ustedes dos porque tengo que entregarles algo— hablo Draco abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, sacando dos paquetes iguales—su madre se los envía, que sea la última vez—añadió entregándoles a cada uno un paquete con las cosas que habían olvidado en casa

— ¡Si señor! — respondieron al unísono

––––––––––––––––––––––––o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ha trascurrido cerca de un mes de clases, y Hermione se encontraba en la casa buscando unos papeles que necesitaba, ya estaba acostumbrada al silencio de aquella casa, aunque no por eso le gustaba por lo que la mayoría del año lo pasaba entre la casa Potter o en la Madriguera. En medio de su búsqueda encontró una hoja de pergamino escrito con tinta verde y una caligrafía pulcra y semi-cursiva, a simple vista pensó que era alguna carta de su marido, pero pronto se percató que era la carta que Ryan le había escrito semanas atrás.

Madre:

Aún no puedo creer que me hayan nombrado prefecto, ¡Es Genial!, Mara dice que la insignia que tengo es la misma que ocupaste en tu época escolar, así como la de ella es la que utilizó papá. Bueno pasando a otro tema debo contarte que me debes 10 galeones porque Grace si quedo en Slytherin (hecho que papá aún celebra); pero lo más raro de todo fue que Nick también fuese seleccionado en Slytherin (algo que nadie esperaba). Contarte también que Mara dice que papá se volvió completamente loco… (En este momento la caligrafía cambia, de una semi-cursiva verde, a una más recta y perfecta) Si madre, papá se volvió completamente loco, ¡Quiere que tome clases particulares de Defensa!, ¿No le basta estar conmigo toda la semana?, ¿O será acaso que no quiere que tenga Social, ni vida amorosa?, trata de razonar con él, yo también necesito estudiar otras materias y por supuesto ¡Descansar!... (Aquí vuelve a cambiar la caligrafía). Bueno, después de esta "pequeña" intromisión me despido, solo decirte que Grace dice que le mandes algunos libros de "lectura ligera" y Mara dice también que le mandes la nueva escoba que papá le prometió, ¡Antes que se arrepienta!, te amamos!

Ryan y Mara Malfoy.-

Cuando termino de leer aquella carta Hermione tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar las repercusiones que aquella carta había producido, pero de pronto su concentración se rompió cuando quedo frente a frente a tres magos encapuchados

Nos volvemos a ver Granger — dijo de pronto una voz de mujer con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios

Que alegría volver a verte, Greengrass— contesto la castaña sarcásticamente tratando de calmarse luego de la impresión que le causo volver a verlos, estar casada con Draco tanto tiempo tiene sus ventajas

Sigues tan altanera como siempre, no haz cambiado en estos 20 años— añadió otra voz, pero esta vez pertenecía a un hombre

¿Que esperabas?, ¿que viviera aterrada por lo que paso?, creo que eso no fue suficiente como para asustarme Nott—

¡Como te atreves a hablarnos así, Sangre sucia! —se escucho una tercera voz, también de hombre

Veo que tu originalidad no ha crecido mucho en Azkaban Goyle—repuso la castaña con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios

Parece que haz aprendido trucos nuevos del traidor de Malfoy—habló la mortia

Puede ser, aunque esto es únicamente mió ;_Expelliarmus"_ — grito Hermione directamente a Greengrass

"_Protego"_

"_Desmaius"_

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

"_Incarcerus"_ — Grito Goyle directamente hacia la castaña, la cual no pudo evitar el hechizo, así que cayó al suelo completamente amarrada por unas cuerdas elásticas

Ahora no eres tan orgullosa, ¿o si sangre sucia? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! — rió locamente la mortia antes de darle una patada en pleno estomago

Tranquilízate Dafne, la necesitamos viva _aun _— hablo Goyle

Ya lo se Gregory, solo quiero divertirme un poco con la sangre sucia

Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es enviarle la nota al Traidor de Malfoy— dijo Goyle sacando de su bolsillo un viejo pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta

Deja que la envió yo, Draco se dará cuenta de tu letra en cuanto la vea, puede ser un maldito traidor, pero no tiene mala memoria— repuso Nott

Una vez que termino de escribir la nota, fue directamente hasta la cocina donde encontró a la lechuza de Hermione durmiendo en su jaula cerca de la ventana, así que la saco bruscamente, le ató la nota —Llévale esto al Traidor de Draco Malfoy, ¡Rápido!. Luego volvió al dormitorio donde estaba el resto del grupo y la prisionera

Ya es hora

Después de 20 años al fin se inicia nuestra venganza

Y diciendo esto los 4 desaparecieron de la casa.


End file.
